Pleasant Dreams
by Clare bear 48
Summary: From a Picture Challenge desciption inside. Mike dreams of Sully when she is a hostage.


**Pleasant Dreams **

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series. I have just borrowed the characters.**

A/N this picture challenge included three pics. The first Sully dressed as an Indian is gagging Mike. The second they are dancing together, the third is they are lying in bed together. There are three quotes as well one, _"Do you think a man can love two women at the same time?" _two _"Must you agree with me *all* of the time?" _number three _"I took an oath!"_

Sully could kick himself now. Why had he teased Michaela when she had said she was concerned by the obsession that Catherine had been showing him. She had said that Catherine had told her that he and she were the same and that Michaela needed to give him up as he belonged to the Sioux woman and knew how to please him. He had not seen the true meaning of accepting the necklace as a proposal of marriage. The Sioux shared different customs to the Cheyenne that he had lived with and Sully thought he was just being kind when he gave her one of his. _A gift for a gift that was what he had been taught._

Smiling he had teased Michaela by saying, _**"Do you think a man can love two women at the same time?"**_ He was laughing as she shuddered.

He had been trying to make her understand, "When are you going to understand my heart belongs to you now. You are my Heartsong. I love you and only you, Michaela." He knew she believed him but he had not counted on the determination of the half Indian woman.

But Catherine had made up her mind: she wanted to live with the Indians and she wanted her chosen mountain man Sully by her side. After all, she has said they were the same and he had agreed as well as giving her one of his necklaces.

Now here he was, dressed for war the black and white paint, disguising him from a white man. He was untying Michaela who had been kidnapped and brought to the Sioux village in an attempt for Catherine to seduce Sully into marrying her. Cloud Dancing was outside, keeping lookout near the tepee that Catherine had held the doctor captive. Michaela's eyes followed him as he spoke softly to her so she wouldn't scream out and alert the tribe to their presence. She was tied up and gagged as she always had been, the part Indian woman not trusting the doctor from trying to escape.

"Let's go," Sully hissed to his friend as he scooped Michaela into his arms when he mounted his horse and they hurriedly left the village far behind.

Cloud Dancing didn't accompany them though. He was seeking the Sioux Medicine Man out, explaining that Catherine needed to find another man to give her heart to as Sully and Michaela where ordained to love till the end of time by the Spirits. The other man understood and assured Cloud Dancing that they would have no more trouble from the young woman.

...

Sleeping uncomfortably on the hard floor of the tee pee Michaela's dreams became what she most wanted in life. She loved Sully so much she dreamt she and he had wed and they enjoyed a union neither had believed was at all possible years before after both their troubled past. Their wedding was a dream. In her dream Michaela had all her wishes granted with some of her family arriving unexpectedly. While Sully had Cloud Dancing stand beside him on this auspicious occasion, one the Medicine Man had guided Sully to for a number of years. When he had seen the white woman doctor Cloud Dancing saw they had been meant to be together. Their wedding night surpassed either of their wildest dreams. They had been so enthralled with each other when they had changed and danced well into the night. Michaela's going away dress was gold and gave her skin a glow that turned not only the groom's eyes to the doctor but every man in the room.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Sully," he breathed into her ear. She just giggled, and looking into the piercing blue eyes of her handsome husband she nodded.

"It's you that makes me feel beautiful." she said near his ear blowing her warm breath across his skin, knowing what it would do to him.

"Ya' are beautiful and you have no idea what ya' do me, ya' drive me crazy.

"Do you really mean that, I am beautiful?"

Laughing he teased her by adding, _**"Must you agree with me *all* of the time?" **_Knowing that she just did not think she was and he loved her shyness when he teased her.

She looked at him fully aware that he was joking with her and now she couldn't wait till she got him alone. Oh! how she loved this man.

...

Michaela was struggling through the day with Catherine telling her continually she did not know how to please Sully, that the Indian women knew how to please their men. That Michaela didn't let him touch or kiss her; she was like ice. With Catherine's taunts still ringing in her ears Michaela fell asleep again. quickly beginning to dream again only this was years later.

She was in her own bed in Boston Sully was laying there with her the loving couple snuggled up to each other, wondering where on earth the years had gone. They had successful grown children and were now prominent citizens in Colorado Springs, celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary.

Reclining well into the mid-orning they shared an intimacy that Michaela would never have dreamed possible when she married Sully. He had taught her that sharing their bed was still the most fabulous experience she had ever imagined. Their passion for each other had never dimmed nor were they about to let it.

How he kept the romance going all these years was amazing to her. Flowers, surprise picnics, small gifts and especially nights out in the forest near their own favourite spot, the water fall. Chuckling she remembered two major discussions about falling off logs and cleaning teeth early on.

Sully pulled back, asking what had tickled her fancy? She still blushed and he liked her innocence even after so many glorious years.

In her dream she had asked Dorothy for help. "Remember when I told you about Dorothy explaining that being with you would be like falling off a log?" she asked. "And then, after I learnt not to fall off the log?" Her eyes sparkling, she continued about Myra saying that being with him would be like cleaning ones teeth. A smile spread over her sleeping face.

Sully moved in and hovered over her, kissing her and letting her body feel his desire for her again.

She groaned as he knew exactly how to entice her even after all this time. But this time after a lovely kiss he only remained there.

Sniggering he asked, "Well, is this anythin' like brushing ya' teeth?"

"No," she answered with a sigh, pulling him down on herself.

"Is snuggling still ya' favourite sport?" he continued teasingly.

Becoming frustrated she looked directly into the laughing blue eyes and again answered, "Yes."

"Mine too," he grinned.

Michaela smiled asking, _**"Must you agree with me *all* of the time?"**_

Closing her mouth with another kiss he joined them. Later as they lay sated in each other's arms Sully sniggered again, moving so he could look into her eyes.

_**"Do you think a man can love two women at the same time?"**_ Seeing the question in her eyes he continued if she remembered when he had told her about what the Cheyenne said about enthusiasm. When she shook her head he continued in a husky voice, "I still so appreciate your enthusiasm."

Caressing her skin he drew small circles on her back, moving down slowly. "Only you, Michaela. You hold my heart and you make it beat. You're still my Heartsong."

Holding onto each other they reminisced about their fulfilling lives, about when Catherine kidnapped her, their wedding day, the birth of their children, their first kiss on her birthday and then their wedding.

Smiling Michaela confessed, "Mr Sully, I never knew I could be so happy, you make me happy."

He held her closer and softly whispered against her ear that stirred the sensations in her body along with the fine wisps of hair. _**"I took an oath!"**_ and thought to himself, "to always make you happy."

Michaela reiterated, "On our wedding day *_**I took an oath***_ to make you happy as well."

It was from this beautiful dream that she was awoken being called softly looking into Sully's eyes. He was painted like an Indian warrior he had come to free her from Catherine. After he released her she was safely in Sully's arms again.

The end


End file.
